Our Choice
by WizardOfMusic
Summary: Stiles and Scott have a moment where they talk about what's happened today and how important it is for the world they live in, and they remind themselves of the value of their friendship.


_**Hi :)! So in honor of today, I'm posting this little one-shot of Scott and Stiles discussing the events of today. This was kind of a random concept that popped into my head, but I thought I'd put it down anyway. This may not coincide with everyone's opinions, but it's my honest writing. If you do not agree with it, that's totally ok :). I'm just personally happy that this doesn't have to be a governmental issue anymore. Of course, there's still a long way to go for complete civil rights; there's evidence of that from 50 years ago. But like Scott says in this story, it's a GREAT start :).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Especially Scotlinski's friendship; that is owned beautifully by Jeff, Dylan, and Tyler :).**_

 **Our Choice**

A cool, gentle summer breeze blew through the playground. All the kids had already left with their parents, but one young man remained, swaying lightly in one of the swings. Stiles Stilinski stared at the shimmering sky, wearing a bright smile that refused to disappear no matter how much he forced. So he stopped trying and settled with cloud-watching until he heard a creaking and jingling of metallic chains, signaling the arrival of a second person to the swing set, and Stiles's smile grew even wider.

"Hey bro," greeted Scott McCall, easing into the swing next to his best friend.

"Hi," said Stiles in response, turning his head to look at Scott and still grinning.

"Productive day?" the werewolf asked. Stiles snorted in response. "Are you kidding me? With so much stuff going on, how could we possibly focus today?" Scott giggled in agreement; today was quite an amazing day, and try as he might he couldn't even think about anything else. The two boys sat in a pleasant silence for a few minutes. Then Stiles broke it by asking a long festering question.

"Scott, why am I so excited? I mean, sure, it's fantastic that all this has happened today, and I am happy for that…but this doesn't really relate to me much. It's not exactly my life I've been fighting for. I guess I'm just wondering…why does _today_ feel like the greatest day ever?"

There was a moment before Scott finally answered, not even turning his head. "'Cause we can get married."

Stiles had to do a double take. This conversation took an unexpected turn. "Umm, Scott…? Do we need to have a talk? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Dude, no!" Scott laughed, playfully shoving his best friend, "I know we won't get married; I know we wouldn't choose to get married at all! I'm just saying that it's nice to know we can, that if we really did want to, we have the choice now. We don't have to worry about any laws to fight against or any agendas to prove; we could just _be us_ and live the lives we _want_ to live."

Stiles smiled fondly, finally understanding what Scott was talking about. "That's true. I guess if I did end up falling in love with my best friend, it would totally suck if I couldn't marry him. Or her for that matter." He flashed a wink, and Scott chuckled.

Another warm silence followed before it was broken. "It's far from over," Scott stated simply.

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, it is. But today is a good start."

Scott nodded. "A _great_ start," he agreed. The two shared beaming grins as they continued slowly swaying in their respective swings. After a minute, Stiles reached out and took Scott's hand in his, clutching it tightly. He looked directly into the alpha's eyes and smiled. "I love you, Scott," he declared, though that was known information and was stated several times throughout the past fourteen years.

Scott smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Stiles," he replied.

And so the two brothers celebrated this historic day merely by swinging side by side, hand in hand, at the playground where they first met. And even though this had nothing to do with the two of them, it still meant just as much to them. Because it didn't matter anymore what a relationship was or who it was between or whether it was romantic or platonic; people could now see the beauty and the strong, magical, human power of…love.


End file.
